muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern European Socialist Alliance
An alliance of former eastern European Warsaw Pact nations, the Eastern European Socialist Alliance was formed to present a unified Eastern European front against the impending BETA invasion. History With the separation of the Soviet Union from their satellite states in Eastern Europe, following the failure of Operation Palaiologos, the remaining eastern European Warsaw Pact nations of East Germany, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Romania, and others, with East Germany as their de-facto leader,MLA Euro Front - Duty: LOST ARCADIA, pg. 04, 東欧州社会主義同盟 formed the Eastern European Socialist Alliance, as a response against the oncoming BETA advance. The Eastern European Socialist Alliance became the forefront of the war against the BETA in the early 1980s, following tactics set down by the strategy of a static defence line against the BETA advance. For a while, the strategy worked, until constantly high attrition rates took their toll on the defenders. With their support from the Soviets cut off by the BETA invasion, and with the failure of the Oder-Neisse Defence Line in 1983, the Eastern European Socialist Alliance was pushed back with great loss of life and material by the BETA, and its continued existence was made possible only by the intervention of the European Union. Organization Little is known of the Eastern European Socialist Alliance's governing organization(s), but given that the name of "alliance" is used, and with its armed forces always referred to as their respective armies and never as a single entity, there should not be any governing body on the scale of the United Nations or European Union that is in control of the EESA. Armed Forces With their current numbers, the Eastern European Socialist Alliance is no longer capable of military operations on the scale of other international organizations. In modern times, they exists both independently and as part of the European Union, providing both troops and material to the European Union. The Eastern European Socialist Alliance's tactical doctrine, down to personal equipment and TSFs, were mostly inherited from when it was part of the Warsaw Pact with the Soviet Union. In recent times, with military exchanges starting up between East and West Germany, western technology is beginning to see introduction to the other allied Eastern Europe nations. 'Deutsche Demokratische Republik' The German Democratic Republic, also known as East Germany, and often shortened to GDR, or DDR in its native language, was formerly a satellite state of the Soviet Union, with a one-party government led by the Socialist Unity Party of Germany, backed by a well-trained military. Because of Soviet support, the nation was able to achieve a high level of industrialization, one that was second only to the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China, and was able to produce its own weapons to sustain its military forces.MLA Euro Front - Duty: LOST ARCADIA, pg. 04, 欧州各国概要, 東ドイツ Even with the emphasis of its industrial strength on military matters, due to the Cold War-era in which the nation was formed by, its citizens still managed to achieve good living conditions. However, with the onset of the BETA War, even that industrial strength was eventually overtaxed in a war unmatched by any human conflict in history. As of 2000, the GDR is in an alliance with West Germany, similar to the situation between the People's Republic of China and Taiwan.MLA Euro Front - Duty: LOST ARCADIA, pg. 04, 欧州各国概要, 西ドイツ. ''Nationale Volksarmee Often abbreviated as the NVA, the ''Nationale Volksarmee (People's National Army) is the primary branch of the GDR's armed forces. Because of the GDR's landlocked location, focus falls mostly on the land forces, with naval forces regarded as secondary, and the air forces having taken a hit in both reputation and numbers following the BETA invasion. With their induction into the European Union force structure, the men and material of the NVA have been organized into the East German Force 2nd Tactical Armoured Force, under EU command, and have actively participated in frontline operations.MLA Euro Front - Duty: LOST ARCADIA, pg. 04, 東ドイツ陸軍第2戦術機甲軍 As well, in recent times, a number of NVA personnel have turned to mercenary activities as a means of supporting their nation and countrymen.MLA Euro Front Duty LOST ARCADIA, pg. 58, TSFIA #60: Roter Kriegshammer During the 1980s, the NVA's main TSF was the MiG-21 Balalaika, with the MiG-23 Cheburashka in use by select special forces. As of 2000, the MiG-23 and the MiG-27 Aligatori are the mainstay of the NVA; western-aided unit conversions, such as the MiG-31M, and the MiG-29OVT jointly developed by the East Germans in Project Prominence and the Soviets, are proceeding rapidly as well. Often times, the TSF units organized by the NVA are named after their commanding officer; this includes the Hannibal Battalion, led by Major Hannibal. These named units can also be used within units that are not named after their commanding officers, such as the Werewolf Battalion led by Beatrix Brehme, having within it the Borkwalde squadron, led by Lieutenant Borkwalde. *''Küper'' Test Flight :: A test flight operating four MiG-29OVTs, they were present at Brunsbüttel, northern Germany, during early autumn in 2000, to carry out live-combat tests of the Fulcrum during a routine culling operation. They were stationed at Mont Saint-Michel Fortress, and supported by pilots from the [[JA44 Zerberus Bataillon|JA44 Zerberus Bataillon's]] [[JA44_Zerberus_Bataillon#Rot_Squadron|2nd Squadron Rot]], as well as their TSF carrier ship, the Typhon. One of their pilots is 2nd Lieutenant Randolph Bleichröder, a former member of the nobility, who piloted the number two machine in the flight. *'[[Blue_Flag#Graf_Test_Flight|''Graf Test Flight]]' :: A test flight operating four MiG-29OVTs, assigned to Project PROMINENCE. Their TSFs were later stolen, and used by Major Christopher and his men during the Yukon Base Incident. *'11th Tank Regiment''' :: The unit, which was active during the 1980s, operated T-62s in combat. *''Hannibal ''Special Composite Air Group : 666th TSF Squadron :: Known as the Schwarzemarken, the 666th TSF Squadron, led by Captain Irisdina Bernhard, is one of several TSF squadrons stationed at the Oder-Neisse Defence Line. What makes them a cut above the rest, however, is partially due to their pilots, and partially due to the near-ruthless leadership of Captain Bernhard, which has earned them infamy amongst the NVA's forces. : 611th TSF Squadron : 609th TSF Squadron Volksmarine '' The Volksmarine (People's Navy) is the naval force of East Germany and has probably been in many operations against the BETA. In Schwarzemarken, the Volksmarine are seen in a Anti-BETA operations that is over seen by the UN and the name of the op is Operation Neptune. * Material of the Volksmarine ** TSF Landing Craft *** Peenemünde: Home to the 666th TSF Squadron during Operation Neptune. *** Klausdorf: Sunk during Operation Neptune by Laser class. ** Unknown Cruiser class *** Karl Marx: Flagship of the GDR Navy and participated in Operation Neptune. *** Fuhlendorf ''Ministerium für Staatssicherheit The Ministry of State Security, also known by the shorthand word Stasi (gained from Sta'ats'si'cherheit'') is the official state security force of the GDR, and is responsible for ensuring and enforcing the laws of the nation. To that end, they even possess their own TSF unit to hunt down military deserters. * ''Berlin Battalion' : Under the command of Heinze Axmann, the Berlin Battalion are the primary TSF unit for the Berlin-aligned Stasi. Similar to the Werewolf Battalion, they operate the MiG-23 Cheburashka. * ''Werewolf'' Battalion : Led by Major Beatrix Brehmer, the Werewolf Battalion is under the direct command of the Stasi, tasked with making sure that the NVA is kept in line with the demands of the GDR's government. They operate MiG-23s, giving them a marked edge over their counterparts in the NVA. 'Poland' A member nation of the Eastern European Socialist Alliance, the nation was involved in fierce fighting against the BETA in 1982. It fell in the same year, leaving East Germany as the sole defending force against BETA advancement into Western Europe. 'Romania' A member nation of the Eastern European Socialist Alliance. 'Czechoslovakia' A member nation of the Eastern European Socialist Alliance. Trivia *In real life, the state known as Czechoslovakia was peacefully dissolved into the Czech Republic and Slovak Republic in January 1993. References Category:Organizations Category:Alternative Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:The Euro Front